Morning after Drunk
by Ghost Writer no. 3
Summary: Riku is older and in college. He wakes up. With a bed mate or two. Sorikai.


Okay, this is something I've been writing in a old journal that once harbored some sketched for a thing I write on gamefaqs. Basically, when my computer was acting slow or I had to wait somewhere or something, I'd write this story. This is spurred from my long fanfic I'm writing now, but this is a one shot. And has nothing to do with that big fanfic. Can't tell how many pages were actually written since my sister also wrote a million faces and turkey hands about ever other page, so yah. Let's see how far we get!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Don't own much else, either.

Author notes: Yes, I'm aware I have problems, but seeing them all together in perfect harmony makes me happy in so many ways.

--

His mouth burned. Or at least felt that way. Like battery acid. Someone must of slipped battery acid into the cheap booze, he thought. The booze that tasted like liquor, but went down easy. Then, his head ache hit him full force. The logical part inside his brain knew it was dehydration. But that part suffered from the hangover…due to dehydration.

Bitter irony somewhere in there.

Oh, did he feel drained. He would be dead soon, he figured. Maybe if he used the pillow behind his head and committed suicide the pain would end. Now if he could move his head up enough to do it. Either way, he wanted to burrow like the emus or whatever do. The beautiful and natural light pouring into the room was trying to kill him from the deadly rays of a screaming ball of fire in space. He shifted to the wall.

Or tried to. It happened to be very difficult when someone was wrapped around his waist against the wall. Oh hell.

This was not the first time. Riku, now in college, never made a habit of getting messed and bringing strange girls to his place (which he was glad he ended up doing this time). But it had happed on one or more occasion. Riku had needs. Maybe he could be better disciplined, but he tried not to worry and tried to enjoy himself more. He did not brag about it like some, who made it seem like trophies or a score, nor did he deny it. He was an adult and could make adult decisions, so why not?

Whoever he shared his bed with last night happened to like his stomach. She felt nice and warm. Riku did not like cuddling. But, she did_ feel_ nice and warm. He looked down. Then he woke up.

If he really pondered on the subject, Riku seemed to choose red-heads. Not on purpose. Brunettes and bleach-blondes were more common. He tended to choose the rarer hair color. Maybe he liked red. Maybe it was a random choice. Maybe it was something on a different level of thinking. If he wished to wished to figure out, he may. But he never did. Maybe he didn't wish to know about his thing for ruby maidens.

Waking up next to a redhead was not unusual, except…he knew this redhead. The girl he had been in-love with most of his life. This should have been a dream come true, but, there was a problem.

This particular young woman-a girl no longer-was in a serious and committed relationship with his best friend.

Kairi was indeed naked from the waist up. And how it felt against his leg, she was also naked from the waist down. How drunk did he get?!

Both Sora and Kairi came to visit. Next year they planned to attend the same college. He wanted to show them around the campus and his apartment (which he scrapped by getting thanks to all his fighting money he earned in the past: unlike certain others, he saved and invested his winnings). They were staying a week. Two days left of visiting. He decided to take them to a party.

This did not explain why a very napping-naked Kairi laid in his bed. This was bad. So bad. So bad he froze. So bad he forgot to breath.

Okay, maybe there was a logical explanation. He could hope. Because if there was no hope, then Riku was a terrible best friend. Obviously he got drunk and seduced Kairi while Sora was busy living it up or eating everything he could find edible or making friends with fifty of his classmates.

Riku panicked, but did not wish to wake up Kairi. Yet. What he did need was a shower, many pain-killers, and a pope. He carefully slid those soft, small hands off of him, really noticing how naked he was, and twisted over to get out of bed.

He suddenly remembered to breath. Not because he remembered how to on his own accord or because his lungs finally burned. It was due to shock. The shock went to his heart and inevitably his lungs. What caused his heart to beat even more out of control? His nose brushed against Sora's. That spiky hair was unmistakable.

He let out a gasp, but it came out like a chocking sound. His two bed companions slept like logs. Well, Sora did. Kairi shifted below him.

Oh what did they do? He wondered as his gaze turned up to the ceiling. Hello again ceil. Can you give me my answers? Guilt wisped away as it was replaced by confusion. Okay…thinking…thinking…

He took a few deep breaths. Knowing how they worked, Kairi and Riku fell into a pool and decided in their drunken stupor to share body heat. Sora probably snuggled in because…he was Sora.

A curiosity hit Riku. Not the good kind. The kind that made the victims in horror movies look behind them. They knew something was there but they just had to see. Though in Riku's case, he could not _see_ as the blanket wrapped up perfectly to Sora's neck. The elder brushed his shoulder against the younger's chest. Nothing. Growing paranoid, he brushed his thigh against Sora's thighs. Or that was his intent. He forgot to take in the height and width difference. So when he bruched…he made the discovery of a no-undies Sora. It proved he was also a no-pants Sora.

Riku let out a rather child-sounding whimper.

What the hell did they do last night?!

He looked around, carefully. Kairi stayed curled up somewhere near his left hip. Sora stayed snoring next to him on the right. He felt a little stuffy but surprisingly warm. Warm and rather comfy. Oh…he really needed to get out of bed. This would take skill. Lucky for him, the training he learned over the years-whether with wooden swords or dark skills-may save him from this situation. He slid down. Kairi's chest distracted him. Just turn away and…

Get a nice eyeful of Sora, among other things. Crap. This did not seem better, especially with Kairi rubbing up against his back. Panic. Worst then any heartless invasion. But he finally fell off the bed and onto his naked ass. "Dammit!" He cursed silently following his loud curse and looked back on the mattress to see if his friends awoke. Both slept like angles. Looked like angels, too. Made him smile. Nobody was watching.

Then he realized how cold he felt. And so very nude they all were. Something happened last night.

His body reminded him of everything else last night. Or at least what he consumed. To the bathroom he ran! Bravo for him for getting the toilet seat up as everything that went down came back, literally. It was mostly bile, but something that turned yellow with stomach acid, like rancid chicken soup appeared in the bowl.

He stayed down near the porcelain until his stomach stopped revolting. When his balanced returned, he stood up to relieve other organs of their fluids. It felt real nice. Now he really needed to clean his mouth. Logically he should use a cup, but sticking his head under the faucet served just as well. He felt way better about this morning with a clean, cool, and slightly damp mouth. He smiled at his reflection. Then his stomach declared it was time for round two. Stupid stomach.

It felt like an hour later before he stumbled out of the bathroom. He was more then half tempted to climb back into bed with Sora and Kairi. It would be like when they were younger and use to camp together on the beach. He decided to ignore the fact they were naked; they were warm.

But another shock of the morning: his bed was empty. No Kairi curled against his wall. No Sora snoring at the end. In fact, someone straightened the covers. That was illogical and had Riku stoned.

"Morning Riku!" A voice said. Riku turned around and saw a Sora, wearing some boxers or shorts, head into the bathroom. He noticed they were dark, but the shock of how normal he sounded floored Riku. He watched open-mouthed when the door closed. Then he heard something or someone walking around his kitchen and banging around. He stalked around the small hall.

Kairi, who he indeed guessed right after seeing her hair-color, fluttered around making coffee, getting the table set, and stirring eggs. Oh, and happened to be dressed in one of his shirts. Only that shirt. It dropped down to her knees. This caused him to realize how naked he still was. Not to mentions the woman turned to him, one hand on her hip with the other grasping a turner. "Riku, I know this is your place, but put on pants at least." Oh…okay. He needed to get dressed or something, he instinctually thought. He turned around and walked back to his room. Clothes, clothes.

Look: Big, yellow shoes near the window and someone's panties. Girl panties.

He lurched to his drawers, pulled out some sweat pants, and put on a shirt for good measure. He debated splashing his face with cold water, but oh yah, Sora was shirtless in the bathroom. He dared to step out of his room in a slight daze.

Kairi served Sora breakfast. Sora was wearing a pair of his unders. And just those. Now that Riku thought about it, the rest of their clothing was left at a hotel they choose to stay at. Maybe it is not so weird they are wearing his garments. They looked pretty happy, so maybe life was a smooth wave.

Sora noticed him first and gave him the famous Sora smile, "Hey Riku!" He cheered while he decided to eat some eggs.

Kairi smiled and asked, "Want some?"

He paused, and then decided, "Just coffee for now." He suddenly regretted not grabbing aspirin, "Black please."

Sora stuck out his fork towards Riku, as if he were pointing a four-pronged pointer finger, "Dude, maybe at least toast. I mean, my head still is throbbing. Why do you even drink?"

The girl of the three laughed as she loaded the toasted. She poured a cup for Riku, set it down next to him and quickly turned around, calling, "I really need to go, so if boys don't mind." The warning proved to be rhetorical as she walked to bathroom. The room dropped on volume. Riku's eyes followed after her.

"Hey." Riku blinked and looked at the piece of fried, unfertile egg stuck in his face. "You really should eat something, like protein. It's really helping my pain."

It looked rather unappealing since it hung limp and was on Sora's used fork, so the white-hair man decided to distract the other, "How much did you drink?"

It worked since Sora took his fork away and bought the hand to the side of his face, eggie-ness barley missing his hair. "Not a lot. One or two cups. I don't think I really want to do that again. Don't see the appeal." He then gave Riku a rather peculiar look, "Especially hearing you in the bathroom this morning."

Riku snickered. He started to forget about his panic this morning. Now he thought they were just being silly or something. Who knows? "You're such a light weight after a couple of cups? Who would of thought?" Destroyed the worst villains in the existence of the universe and all. He chuckled into his mug.

Sora gave him such a glare," I'm not hung over. Just a little headache." He then pouted. "Though really my back and butt hurt."

Riku nearly sprayed out his coffee. "What?!" He chocked around each word.

Kairi came back and set something in front of Sora. "Here. Aspirin. It will make all the pain go away." Kairi gave him a kiss on his temple. He grinned and he took another bite from his eggs before he reached for his drink. Then Kairi repeated the same action to Riku, including the kiss to the temple. "I'll get you the toast. And you better eat it." She called as she headed to the toaster. Somewhat normal, yet somewhat different.

Sora swallowed his pills and continued to munch on the eggs. His pace, Riku noted, was slower then normal. A plate of toast plopped in front of the empty spot at his table and surprisingly they were blistered just right: Burnt in the center with the edges still a bread color. His bangs left his eyes as the bulk of the front of his hair were pushed back. "Take your pills, too." Riku had no objections to disobey.

She settled down between the two, eating a fried egg and dipping the bread into the yolk. The two settled in a comfy silence. However, Riku felt nervous. Something happened. He needed to ask, "So…why do you two have my clothes?"

The responses were almost instant. "Because my clothes were dirty." From Kairi.

"Because I really need to pee and I couldn't find mine." From Sora.

It answered his question at the same time it made him want to ask more. "But why…" The question would not form.

Sora took it wrong. "Well, I didn't think you'd mind. I've worn your clothes before. Besides," he finished his eggs, "All of my clean clothes are at our hotel room."

But Kairi happened to be more sensitive about this sort of thing, "Riku, what's the matter?" She looked at him with those gorgeous deep-blue eyes. Sora followed suit, with his eager lighter orbs.

Riku looked between his friends, their mannerism this morning, and the signs. "…What did we do last night?" He felt like an idiot after blurring out such a response. Especially after the looks he received soon after. It left him confused when Sora suddenly giggled. "What?" Riku asked with anger. "What?" In-between his giggles, Sora muttered something. "What's funny?"

"Each other…" The sky-boy snorted.

"What?" Riku did not really understand the context Sora used the word in.

Kairi smacked Sora on the shoulder but she snickers lightly, "You asked what we did last night…he answered…crudely." She gave Sora another smack for good measure.

Riku's mind put the responses together and, "Oh…" Yah, he was thinking it.

Now a silence settled over. Surprisingly, it was Riku who broke it, "But what did we do?"

He'd never seen Sora and Kairi blush so hard in his life. Kairi's cheeks and nose flushed several shades of red. Sora's whole face stayed one shade of a red-purple. The boy looked at the girl, who giggled nervously. Sora shrugged and bent to hide. Kairi swatted him and then grasped his right hand. She then slid her free hand into Riku's. "Well, it was Sora's idea." Of course it was. It always is. "And well, I drove us home. I didn't drink, but I did not feel like driving to two places and it was your car, so we decided to spend the night over. I think you were rather…drunk."

"You were smiling a lot," Sora put in, still keeping his head down.

Kairi squeeze the bonds of each of the boys, she turned to look at Riku. "Well, we first settled on the couch to watch some movies. Or a movie; however long it lasted." She seemed to think for moment before continuing on. "So we decided to head to bed. And, um…it's kind of funny."

"I said we should all sleep together." Sora answered after, "Though I meant sleeping-sleeping. Not…active sleeping." Of course he did. Riku wanted to know where they ended up.

Kairi continued on, "So…you said fine with you. Then I asked for a good-night kiss. Sora gave me one…then you joked and asked where yours was. So I gave you one." She looked straight at him, "You used your tongue." This was Riku's cue to slam his head on the table. Oh he would. Drunk he would. "Don't feel bad, Riku. You apologized right after to me and Sora. Though Sora…" She gave her boyfriend a look.

The key-blade boy felt it and quickly replied with his head back up, "Oh…um…my turn, huh?" He fidgeted with his free hand. "I wanted a kiss, because…I said it looked hot and…I wanted to try."

This confused Riku, "It was hot that your girlfriend was kissing your best friend?" How utterly strange yet utterly Sora; he would, "So what? He found it a turn on and you made out?"

Sora laughed nervously before looking down again. Kairi smiled sympatric, "Well…kinda. That what you assumed, too. Until Sora slipped you the tongue instead." Oh. Why. "You look like you did then." Kairi remarked, "Only less scared." There was a pause.

Riku really needed to know, "And then what?"

"You fell." Sora mumbled.

"Real funny."

"No really, you fell. You fainted." Kairi looked up at the ceiling. "You said before fainting 'that explained the crying.'"

"We carried you to your room so you could sleep it off. We both stayed in case you started to vomit. But you woke up." Sora explained, "You kept whining how cold you were. So we…"

"Wait, why was I cold?" Riku did not recall him being that weak. Cold never bugged him. Besides, if he was drunk, his body would trick him into thinking he was much warmer then he was, unless they really did jump into a pool.

"You didn't have a shirt on…or pants…" Sora said dead serious.

"Wait, what? When did those come off?!" They jumped slightly at his anger, but they certainly stayed fluster.

"You took off your shirt due to getting something on it at the party on it. You put on a button shirt, but left it un-button." The other male finally poked his head back up.

"And my pants?"

Sora turned to Kairi, shaking his head. The girl sighed before replying in a calm voice, "Riku, you peed yourself a little when you fainted."

"Oh…great." Yet another turn for Riku's to smash his head on the table. Hard. That was an embarrassment on a whole different level. Who pees their pants? Obviously, Riku does.

"Eh, we all have accidence." Sora said with an immature giggle.

Kairi quickly uncoiled her hand from her partner's and gave him a good swat over his ear. And what a look she gave him. Riku thought he deserved it. Still glaring at her boyfriend, she gripped his hand again and continued, "So you know, we grabbed a blanket and…heated you.""Yah, I figured that much." He found it disturbing that his friends molested him in his sleep. Great job there, guys.

"We didn't do anything…yet. Not without your permission." Sora stated without too much embarrassment. Riku learned he agreed to this. His drunken self agreed to this. Good one there, self.

"What happened next?" He really had no shock anymore. He just wanted to know about last night.

"You complained, sorta, about how tight of a squeeze it was. Then complained about Sora kissing you when you fainted. Anyways, you joke, saying he kissed like a fish. Then Sora…kinda jumped you there."

"You would." Riku grumbled it into the flat surface. He kept it low, but loud enough for all to hear.

"You challenged me!!" Oh wow: Sora stood up while Kairi giggled. Maybe Riku was getting a little more awake and sober now. All his thoughts were clear. He turned towards Kairi, "And why would you not stop this?"

She gave him a naughty smile, "You guys were very cute."

"She ate jell-o shots so she was a little drunk." Sora supplied.

Now Kairi looked appalled. "Those had alcohol in them?" Even Riku chuckled. He sat back up and put his free hand behind his head.

"Neither of you are going to survive college." He felt pretty good now. He could take it. "So what happened next?"

"Well, long bed battle summed up…we all made out. For about…" Riku became distracted as he drank his coffee. He slightly zone out, laughing a little in his head. This would be one of those funny stories they would look back on about being young, like that one time at Radiant Garden. "Then we gave you a blow-job." And there went his coffee from his mouth like a cascade of oil. All that crap about him not being scared anymore and feeling better; it was a lie because the fearfulness returned. It happened to hit harder he was he hit a proper level of cognitive thought…

They noticed, too. It would be impossible of them to miss the fountain of black spray. They stayed silent. He would not, "So…you both, like, took turns or something?" His voice hit a pitch or five higher then normal.

"No." Kairi said shortly. Oh thank you, he thought. "We did it at the same time."

"The same…" Riku did not want to finish the rest of it. No way would he. "Oh…why did you do that?"

"Hey, you weren't complaining." Sora replied with some spirit. "Besides, you stated we looked so damn good after we both swapped your fluids in a kiss."

Thump. There went his forehead on the table for how many times he did it. The pain killers must be working; he did not feel that. Kairi squeezed his hand. What happened to his innocent friends? He doubted before today they did anything with each other, now to find this out. Forever to muse on them kneeling in front of his-yah, that train of thought needed to stop. "What else should I know? I'm just going to wait and hear it all."

"We had…you suggested Kairi in the middle…" Riku let out a giggle of despair. He would. Though who or what did Sora do? Because Sora was the kind of boy who was willing to give his best friend a blow job. What a friendship. Said friend kept speaking, "So…you got behind Kairi and…I kinda…"

It appeared Kairi was very nice about him doing…things to her. "Your behind." He needs to interrupt

Kairi slammed his hand down on the table. Man she had a grip. "The..no! Just…I was kind of sitting against you…you had your legs on the outside of my thighs. Weird, but it worked. Sora…did stuff in front of me." She signed she was done; Riku shook his head and let out a moan.

"Why did you let me do this, Sora?"

"Because you guys looked appetizing together." As if that answered everything. As if this was not something off of Jerry Springer.

"Then Sora wanted to be in the middle…" Kairi said quietly.

Riku looked up at Kairi with a good, hard gaze. "Middle? What do you mean?" From the looks they gave each other, he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Um…ah well, I was laying on your bed and…umm…Sora and I did stuff…"

"So I watched or something?" Riku still did not understand.

"No you participated." Kairi said but she looked at Sora, then at Riku quickly. The aqua-eyed man was a very bright boy. After coming home from his, he caught up easily in his class. His mind was always sharp, always taking in every detail. So he quickly picked up the looks between the two of them.

He and Sora did something. Bad. "What did we do?"

Even Sora looked bashful. But he had a stupid grin on his face, as if he were proud. The bastard probably was. "We also were together." Riku did not get it. Sora motioned his head towards the kitchen. Why the kitchen? Yes, Riku knew it was behind-

"Oh my GOD!" Now he realized it was not the kitchen he motioned, but motioning to himself (Sora). Specifically, his flipside. Hands in his hair, Riku pulled his long lock, as hard as he could. Worst incident of it all. He screwed Sora. He screwed his best friend. While that best friend screwed his own girlfriend underneath the both of them. What was wrong with that picture?

Kairi giggled nervously while Sora sent him a strange displeased look mumbling that 'Riku had no complaints' and 'He is the one suffering for it.' Then the girl asked with no concern, "You alright, Riku?"

"Just…give me a moment…" Riku drawled out. He needed to think about this. He had sex with Sora and Kairi at the same time. No, not at the same time. First they both went down on him. Then he did Kairi while Sora had fun going up and down them. Subsequently, he and Kairi made a Sora sandwich. He felt shock, slight disgust with himself, wondered how he lasted so long, a bit on the pride for going three rounds, and just a bit disturbed he could not remember. On the plus side, his hanger was officially gone.

Though another question rose, "I know you were both a bit tipsy, but you were not that drunk. Why did you guys…" He made interesting hand motions. He got his point across. They exchanged looks while Kairi yet again squeezed. She grinned as Sora looked at the ceiling.

"We…talked about it." Kairi stated.

"While you were passed out." Sora helped.

"Well, before that, too. You know, it's just been the three of us since forever and I know we all agreed to try normal lives. But we've missed you." She gave him that look-into-my-eye-and fall gaze. Just one look and his heart went fluttering.

"Besides, we've always been a group. Why not now?" And there was Sora and his stupid logic that made him feel like laughing, sighing, feeling guilty and feeling good all at once. The behavior was infectious.

"I tried to explain it to him, at least from a normal perspective. Sora doesn't listen to well." She commented idoly, which Sora escaped a "Hey" and a pout. But then he grinned and held out his spare hand to Riku. Now the darker one of the three thought and looked to each one.

There was Kairi, the only girl he ever gazed at, the one who was perfect in his eyes. He always looked after her, made sure she was safe. The girl from across the worlds. Something new and exciting, even now. She was always the goal. He submitted in darkness, for her for the wrong reasons, and she forgave him. She merely smiled when she saw him with another's face. Her attacker's face, yet she knew the skin just looked wrong. His Princess; His Light.

And next to him and her; them, was Sora. His best friend. He knew him before he could remember life-Family, the Island, and Sora. The true Hero. The only one who could ever and still could beat him. Could make him feel jealously and pride at once. He once despised him, the blackness in his spirit screaming for the rival's blood. When his senses returned, the guilt was unimaginable. His only thoughts: To restore him back. A prince and his other half.

And they gave him a waiting look, both set of blue eyes with hope.

He, Riku would do anything for.

She, Riku gave his heart to already.

This is when he should refuse. They would have to explain and be scorned on. Questions would come up. They may break or become unbalance. A deep part of him did not wish to face it. He was afraid because it was easier to deal with emotions from a distance.

It did not stop him from grabbing Sora's free hand. "How is this going to even work?" He made one last attempt to break from the connection.

Both of the other parties share a quite happy grin. Sora, being Sora, gave him a lechers look, "Worked pretty well last night."

Riku already loosened his grip so Kairi could raise her clasped to slap Sora since Sora made sure not to release the hand he held. But hey, this was normal for them, proven more than ever when Kairi turned to Riku and informed him, "No more drinking for you." He smiled and nodded in defeat. Yes, next year would be something else.

--

A little more then eight pages. APPRICATE MY OT3.

Update: I re-checked it. I hope its better.


End file.
